Diffuse optical imaging techniques are known in medical and biological applications. Overviews of diffuse optical imaging techniques can be found in “Recent Advances in Diffusion Optical Imaging” by Gibson, et al, Phys. Med. Biology, vol. 50 (2005), R1-R43and in “Near-infrared Diffuse Optical Tomography,” by Hielscher, et al, Disease Markers, Vol. 18 (2002), 313-337. Briefly, diffuse optical imaging involves the use of near-infrared light incident upon a sample of interest. An example in the medical and biological field is optical mammography where near infrared light is used to illuminate breast tissue. A detector is placed on the opposite side of the breast from the incident light some distance away and collects scattered light from the breast tissue. The scattered light of interest that is detected may be directly scattered incident light or scattered fluorescence light caused by the excitation of an injected fluorescing material that fluoresces when exposed to the incident light. By measuring the amplitude of the light of interest at the detector and the distribution of photon arrival times at the detector for various source and detector positions, a reconstruction of the underlying tissue optical properties can be made. An overview of image reconstruction techniques can be found in the citations given in the aforementioned review articles.
Measurements of the photon flight-time distributions are typically carried out using either the time-domain or the frequency-domain technique. In the time-domain technique, the sample is excited with a pulse of light from a pulsed laser and the scattered light is measured using a detector with single-photon sensitivity. The detector measures the time delay between the excitation pulse and the first detected photon. The flight-time distribution is determined by using many repeated pulses and building up a histogram of the measured time delays. Unfortunately, the pulsed laser sources and single-photon detectors are relatively expensive. Because detection is typically done at the single-photon level, it can require a significant amount of time to build-up enough data to approximate the flight-time distribution. One disadvantage of the frequency-domain approach is that it is not a direct measurement of the photon flight time. Rather, it provides an estimate of the mean flight time based on the phase shift between a detected signal and the excitation signal. In some cases, more accurate image reconstructions can be obtained using more complete measurements of the flight-time distributions. This data is not readily obtained with frequency-domain instrumentation. A further disadvantage of the frequency-domain approach is the need for accurate high-frequency analog electronics. An overview of both the time-domain and frequency-domain techniques can be found in the above-referenced article by Hielscher, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,982 discloses a time-resolved spectroscopy system using digital processing techniques and two low power, continuous wave light sources. The disclosed system requires two light transmitters of different wavelengths modulated with separate codes for interrogating a sample of interest. Properties of the sample are inferred by differential comparison of the return signals from each of the two light sources. It is undesirable to have two distinct light sources due to the cost and complexity involved. Furthermore, the noise level associated with a measurement made with two separate light sources will be higher than with a single source even if the codes used to drive the two sources are orthogonal.
A system and method capable of addressing these disadvantages while providing acceptable temporal information for whatever application the photon measurement is being used is needed.